An Oblivious Idiot's Problem
by XxSapphireRosexX
Summary: America has been having some rather interesting issues lately, and he just can't seem to figure out what's wrong with him. All he knows is that he gets this funny feeling around our green eyed Brit. Declaimer: I don't any of the characters, they belong to their respectful owners. And please excuse any grammar mistakes, this is my first story so be gentle.


It was an ordinary day, for our "ordinary," hero. Well, as long as you minus the constant bickering on his left as well as his right. A chorus of, "Ve~" was also heard above it all, and to top it off, the blond German was but moments away from blowing a gasket. All in all, today of all days in the word meetings, was _normal_, all but one thing._ America._ America was not spewing his constant superhero ideas and he was also not shouting with a mouth full of food and constant slurping noise that soon followed. No instead Alfred sat back and ate quietly. Not quickly, but slowly enjoying his heart attack burgers. It was a blur to America, he was simply confused. He didn't get it at all. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barley heard Germany speak.

"….be back tomorrow by one in the afternoon. That is all." Germany said tiredly has the smaller Italian man jumped up and wrapped his arms around the taller blond shouting "PASTA~" happily, never realizing the small hint of red on Germany's pale cheeks.

America was long gone before anything else could be seen, not that he was against any of it. In fact he felt a rare sense of longing. He felt lonely… But what he couldn't understand was, why. Why did he feel this now? He never before felt like this. Only when he came to understand that he felt strange, but only around _him_. Alfred only recently began to notice the stubble changes in his body movement around him. First it was the clammy hands, then this strange fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Of course being America he believed that he was sick at first but, then he realized these 'feelings,' would quickly disappear. He then noticed his heart rate would pick up at abnormally high rate it just wasn't normal at all! But it would disappear just was fast, but only around _him._ The young nation just couldn't understand.

"Oi! You bloody git! Answer when someone talks to you!" Came an annoyed growl from the angry Englishman, making Alfred jump and feel his heart rate pick up. There was that feeling again…

"Whatya say Iggy?'' America grinned, with a little less confidence than usual, not that it was noticeable.

"Don't call me that you wanker!" England snapped scowling at him, but then sighed. "I asked why were you standing in the middle of the hall like a bloody fool" he said rolling his brilliant green eyes.

"I…I was…?" Alfred said slowly feeling his cheeks warm up in an odd way, is this a new symptom? Oh no, was he getting worse? England only rose a thick brow before nodding. America pushed up Texas forcing an obnoxious laugh "Uh oops! Well I'll be heading out now! I uh… I uh have to meet someone! Ya! Can't be late! Ehehe…" The dirty blond chuckled nervously willing himself to calm down not used to this nervousness. Noticing his twin he took the chance "Ah! There he is! Mattie wait up! Uhm bye Iggy gata go!" He said quickly and rushed over to his shy twin throwing himself at him and nearly falling over.

"Alfred! Careful, I almost dropped Kumataro!" Matthew cried softly holding his polar bear tighter as he was dragged away by his brother. Leaving behind a very confused Englishman.

"Well that was odd" Arthur muttered to himself.

"Why, oui it iz," France said smoothly putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. A knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Bloody perverted Frog! Unhand me! Don't touch me! Where the hell did you even come from wine bastard!" Arthur snapped as he continued to rant and only received that annoying French laugh that only Francis can have.

"Ahhh~ L'amour, c'est très manifique!" France sang happily twirling around with a rose that appeared out of thin air.

"What the bloody hell are you talking bout in your frog-language! And where the fuck do you get these damn flowers from! Perverted frog" he muttered annoyed as the green eyed man stormed off annoyed.

"Ahh pouvre rosbif, he's so stubborn. Good luck mon lapin, you'll need it" The French man chuckled walking in the other direction knowing it'll be a good show soon enough.

Canada on the other hand, was still tumbling over his own two feet. "America, please slow down. Where are you taking me?" he shouted, but came more of a whisper. His twin ignored him and they both ended up in America's car, and soon they drove off to who knows where. "Uhm…Alfred? Where are we going?" he asked holding his bear tighter out of nervousness. Alfred only stayed quiet and continued to drive. Soon enough the twins found themselves in front of a pancake house. Making Canada tilt his head confusion as he got out with Kumahiro…kumafaro? In hand. They were soon seated and Canada looked over the menu nervously and fiddled with his napkin, unsettled with the quietness of his usually obnoxious brother. Once their orders were placed, pancakes for both, and a coffee for Alfred and a glass of orange juice for Matthew, Canada focused on his brother waiting for him to speak.

"Alfred? Are you going to tell me why you dragged me over here?" he asked hesitantly. Watching how his brother folded and unfolded the napkin in front of him biting his lip. He glanced up at Matthew a pink tinge on his cheeks and utter loss in his eyes.

"Mattie…something is seriously wrong with me...I don't know if I'm sick, or allergic or what but it's driving me nuts! I don't know what to do anymore! I've tried ignoring it, but it's just getting more obvious to me, and it's only around him!" he threw his arms up exasperated

"Who? What's wrong?" Canada asked worriedly feeling a protective feeling for his brother. Who was hurting him? Was it Russia again? Maybe he was having issues at home?

"England…" he said shyly looking down at his napkin again. Not seeing the confused expression on his brothers face

"What are you talking about? What did England do to you?" He asked worriedly.

"It's not what he's done…. I just can't act or feel normal around him anymore! I'm like feeling weird and sick at the same time! And it makes no sense at all. I get clammy hands sometimes, and my heart feels like it'll break outa my chest. Not to mention my stomach has this weird fuzzy, butterfly feel and now my face gets hot and I don't Fucking know why! And it's pissing me of to no end!" he snapped and sighed confused slumping in his chair defeated "Mattie…What's wrong with me?" he whispered giving him a sad puppy look, his oceanic eyes filled confusion.

Canada just stared at his brother. His brother wasn't that much of an oblivious idiot was he? How could he not realize what was going on with him it was obvious for Pete-sake! "Alfred, you oblivious idiot…" Matthew uttered under his breath shaking his head as he looked up to the pathetic face his brother was making. He was hopeless. "Al, do you even know what love is?" he asked warily eating some of his pancakes

"Course I do! Its that funny feeling you get around someone, like when you notice different things you never realized. You get all warm and you can even become shy around that person" he said excitedly

Canada nodded, "right, so isn't that how your feeling 'round England?" he asked gently like he was talking to a child.

"WHAT?! NO! There's no way! Hero's fall for damsels in distress! Iggy isn't in trouble!" He yelled waving his arms dramatically in front of him hiding his now red face. He put his arms down when he heard a small chuckle from in front of him. Looking up, he saw the face of his brother who was trying to stop himself from laughing covering his mouth. "Mattie, I'm being serious it's not like that!" America whined as he stabbed his food sulkily.

Matthew only chuckled more. "If you say so, but I was raised by the country of love if you don't believe me then ask France. I know I'm right though." He said mischievously giving his brother a grin. Laughing more at the embarrassed whine coming from Alfred. Things just got really interesting.

Once America got to his hotel he collapsed onto his seat tiredly. It had been a very long day, there was just no way, that what Matthew just told him was true. It had to right out wrong! It was impossible! No way! Alfred sighed for the millionth time that day. Maybe it wasn't so off the charts as he would have thought. It did explain some things… NO WHAT WAS HE SAYING! It was way off. No he couldn't be in love with England. The snooty, burnt scone loving, big eye browed, cute, gorgeous green eyes…No! It was not like that. Not at all. Alfred sighed and decided to go to bed maybe some sleep would help this problem of his.

Come morning, Alfred was feeling loads better. Whatever Mattie had told him completely slipped his mind, it wasn't even true! So who cares? It was midday and he got dressed and went to go buy some Mc Donald's, for his brunch and head out to the meeting at one. By the time he made it to the meeting he was ten minutes late and of course, hero's need to make a dramatic entrance or else how else will someone know they're going to be rescued?

"Sup dudes! The Hero has arrived!" He shouted out excitedly grinning widely as his eyes centered on the Englishman as it has for some strange reason recently. Noticing how his deep green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Must you always be so loud, America?" Came the silky reply from are love adoring French man. As he moved closer to England with a predatory grin, his hand slinking down to Arthur's thigh making him squeak unattractively.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you frog! Let go of me!" England hissed swatting at him as if he were a fly.

"Do not be so cruel mon petit lapin!" Francis whined and moved much more closely to him, "I cannot resist but touch your lovely body, my hands have a mind of their own." He purred smirking hearing heavy footsteps come their way.

"Leave him alone Frenchie!" Alfred growled roughly grabbing Francis' shoulder. Hearing that annoying French laugh only annoyed him more. "Let him be France." He hissed irritated.

France felt himself smirk some more "Why should I? Are you perhaps jealous?" he asked teasingly, making the Englishman choke on his own saliva and stare at Francis in bewilderment.

"What are you talking 'bout?" America asked warily not able to even bring himself to look over at England. If he did, he would see the bright red color on his round cheeks that would put one of Antonio's tomatoes to shame. Why would France say something like that? There's no way that he could know anything like that! Maybe he thought he was jealous because France could be more forward? Is that why France said what he said? "Who could be jealous of… you?" He chuckled nervously.

"Why, of my beauty, non?" France said easily as he sniffed a rose smiling devilishly. _Le petit Mattiue was correct c'est très ineresant._

"There's nothing to be jealous about. I-I just stop touching him, got it?" Alfred said evenly looking at France unsure, and finally turned to England. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, as he looked at him worriedly.

England gave him a stiff nod, "'M fine." He mumbled looking up at the taller nation in surprise. Feeling a blush rise in his cheeks when Alfred gave him that kind smile. The one he used to get when they were young… That smile could take his breathe away.

The Englishman kept his gaze on the younger nation till he sat down. Only turning his gaze once he realized that he was staring at the younger nation for far too long. There was not much for him to do at this meeting, he they were literally just going over what they did the previous day. It was bland, thought England sighing. He took another quick glance at America out of boredom but was surprised to see the other turn away abruptly. How odd…

America on the other hand was having heart attack. He was almost caught staring! Ok this is a serious problem, and it needs to be dealt with soon. There is no way he could keep living like this… Maybe he should stay away from Arthur, but wait-if he did that then that perverted frenchie will touch England again! Oh man, what was he going to do now? There I just no escaping this. Maybe he should talk to his brother again? But what if he gives him that freaky off the bat answer again? That'd be no help!

"AMERICA!" Germany shouted out angrily, his face red with furry.

America jumped snapping out of his day dreaming "Whatcha want bro?" he asked confused pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger, scrunching up his nose in a cute way.

"I was asking for your opinion dummkopf!"

"Bout…?"

"The economic problems in Europe!" Germany snapped smashing his fist onto the desk, clattering his papers and making a small whimper escape the Italian pasta obsessed man.

"Ohhhh… I dunno man I wasn't listening! Haha! But the hero is willing to listen now." He shouted obnoxiously pumping his fist in the air. Laughing at the expense of the German man wrath. Who was being held back by Austria and his older brother Prussia, who Alfred just noticed was present at the meeting.

It wasn't till much later that Alfred decided to really sit down in front of his television and seriously think about this _thing_ happening to him. First thing's first, does he hate England? He didn't even need to ponder, he knew the answer to that. It was simple. How could he even think of hating England? Even back when the Revolution happened he didn't hate him. He still couldn't forgive himself for hurting England so terribly…But he _had _to go through with it. His people demanded freedom, there was not much else he could do but aide his people. Even though it tore him up inside, he also knew it was something they both needed. He didn't _why_, but what he did know at the time was that he didn't see England as his care giver anymore. He saw him….differently. But to this day he still doesn't exactly know what he feels for that man.

What could it be? It really couldn't be what Matthew told him could it? That'd be silly! No way… Alfred chuckled lightly rubbing his hand over his face sighing heavily. Man this was so confusing… He wasn't…was he allergic to England?! That's it isn't it?! It has to be! There's no other solution, the sweatiness, heart acceleration, blood rushing to his cheeks like he would a fever… Wait- no that's nonsense, that's not possible. He groaned, alright it's time to talk to Tony about this.

"Ok Tony my man, we have a serious problem." America announced as he walked into the grey aliens room slumping onto a bean bag.

"Bitch, fucking?" Tony tilted his head in confusion. Did he finally realize he like the big eyebrow bastard?

"Tony…you have feelings on your planet right?" Alfred asked sighing. Receiving a nod he continued on to tell him what he felt around England and how he was so confused. And through the whole ordeal, the little grey alien sat there slurping on a large ICEE his little shoulders slumping. _What an idiot_. He thought. Now Tony could speak English perfectly, it was just fun to talk in cuss words. He didn't have cuss words in his planet and America knew this and picked up on it quickly.

"Idiot." Tony sighed rolling his pupiless eyes, "Listen to your heart." He said and left it at that going back to his video games that he was playing before he was interrupted. America sat there pouting, his arms crossed over his chest. Well this got him no-where! Now what was he supposed to do? Tony was no help! He's back to square one!

It wasn't till the next morning that it really settled in. America woke up from a rather, _interesting _dream involving him and England. After relieving himself from the tension of that dream, Alfred still had a rather flushed face as he walked to his car for another meeting. That's it, he's in love with England. There's no doubt about that now. He's in love with a man, that will never love him the same. England still sees him as a child! Why did he fall for a man that will never love him like he does? How could he be so stupid! So, the only way to relieve this stress was to gorge on bundles of burger, and that is how Alfred came into the meeting. With his large drink and a bag of burgers, ready for eating.

"Today we will be covering some problematic economic issues." Germany drowned on professionally, and Alfred just tuned him out. He didn't need to hear how much he owed people, or the accusations people will throw at him, blaming him for the recession. He was doing what he can, but its no like he can wipe off all the debt in one swoop now could he? He sighed as he ate, great now he was even more depressed. Why did he have to fall in love with the one person who would not return his feelings? America took a glance at England, and felt his heart pick up, and then stop. Looking into deep pools of green took his breathe away and he looked away quickly, feeling that familiar warmth to his cheeks.

Oh, man what was he going to do? Just avoid England? He couldn't do that and he sure as hell wasn't confessing either. His shoulders slumped once again a pout forming on his lips as he looked up at the power point. Not noticing the lingering stare that was given to him by the Englishman. Arthur has always had a soft spot for America, ever since he met the little tyke. These feelings for America changed rather quickly, more than he would like to admit. Biting his lip, Arthur looked back at the power point, trying to piece out what Germany was talking about. Arthur was well aware in where he stood in his options, and they were rather bleak no matter what he chose for his love life. It was either stay as he is, longing to be close to America, or confess and get rejected. There just had to be a good time to tell him; he was done hiding this feeling, he had to do _something_. He was in love with America, and soon he was going be the one to tell him just how much.

England cleared his throat trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. It was the end of the meeting and this was the moment, he was going to do this dammit! He used to be a pirate for Christ sake! He wasn't afraid of anything. Nope. Okay, he could do this. England took a deep breath and walked up behind the American. "A-America," he stammered hating how pathetic his voice sounded. America turned around to face him.

"Iggy!" America said surprised, not meeting him in the eye. There had to be a way to escape…

"I need to speak with you…" Arthur mumbled looking at the wall, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"O-ok…" America mumbled digging his hands in his pockets. What did he do now? Did he screw up again?

"Well… America…n-no Alfred. We have known each other for a long time..." Arthur trailed off awkwardly clearing his throat. "I've seen you grow, and I adore you." He admitted his cheeks tainting red. "You see…I d-don't…" England paused freaking out, oh god he can't do this.

America on the other hand was petrified. He knew… He _fucking_ knew. Oh no, he was about to reject him, and he didn't even tell him first! "I-I, Arthur, look I-I know you don't feel the same!" he said quickly his heart shattering taking a step back. "I know your not in love with me! I get it! I'll…stay away…" he said a frown on his lips turning around so England wouldn't see his tears and bolted.

England stood there shock written all over his face. His mouth opened. America loved him too? He had a chance! England smiled and froze again. Where did he go?!

"Ah Anglaterre! You big buffoon! Go! Go! Go Amerique went that way!" France yelled pushing him to motion. England didn't even get mad over his ease dropping and ran after Alfred, praying he'd make it in time.

America stopped running and was dragging his feet to his car through the parking lot. He knew this would happen. God he's such an idiot, how could he fall for such a man? Maybe he was better off not knowing what this crazy feeling was. He never heard the fast footsteps heading towards his way either, to lost in his thoughts.

"AMERICA!" England shouted as he caught up to him stopping in front of him. Putting his hands on his knees panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Don't leave in a middle of a conversation, you git!" he yelled still panting and stood up straight, glaring at him, face flushed.

"E-England? What are you doing here?" Alfred gasped looking at him in shock.

"I just told you! Don't leave in the middle of a conversation! You idiot!" The Englishman huffed annoyed and looked at the ground, mumbling something.

"What was that?" The American asked quietly, shoulders tensed.

"I said… I-I… love you too…" he mumbled shyly and looked up at him face red, half glaring at him. "You oblivious idiot! Why did you leave?!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "You didn't even know what I was going to say! You just up and leave! You can't just do that! Do you realize how difficult it is to-mph" Arthur's eyes widened and closed suddenly as soft lips pressed against. He wrapped his arms around the American neck tilting his head as he felt arms around the small of his back. He felt something wet poke at his mouth, and he allowed the entrance and kissed back deeply. Pulling away when need for air became too much. Panting he looked up at the bright oceanic eyes he fell in love with. "Y-you…" England mumbled blushing brightly.

America smiled his cheeks growing shade darker, "I'm glad..." he whispered softly and kissed the shorter man's forehead gently. Chuckling deeply he held England closer. God, he really was an idiot. "I'm such an idiot, I should have known…" he whispered nuzzling into the blond hair feeling the arms around him tighten.

"You really are a bloody idiot." England mumbled into his chest fondly smiling when he felt the laugh erupt from America's chest.

"But you love me!" Alfred boasted happily, "I'm the hero!" He laughed loudly, smiling wide when he saw the beautiful smile that spread across Arthurs face.

"You idiot." England rolled his eyes pushing at him gently. "Let's go home." He said and walked into the passenger side of America's car.

"H-Home? My home?" America asked blushing, and quickly got in.

"Idiot." England said fondly as they drove off shaking his head at the smirk that overtook the younger nations face. Never noticing the two sets of blond hair hiding behind a pillar.

"Finally! I thought I'd grow old waiting for those tow idiots." Matthew sighed heavily, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Ohohoho~ I told you Mathieu all we needed was patience." Francis said smelling a rose giggling as he looked through his phone.

"You know England is going to kill you if he ever finds out." Canada said peering over his shoulder ignoring the hand that waved him off.  
"Il n'y a pas un problem" he said smoothly, not seeing Canada shake his head.

"I want that one" Matthew said pointing at the picture and received France's signature laugh in return.

The End


End file.
